Milhouse
| image = File:Milhouse Icon.png | imagewidth = 66 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Milhouse Van Houten | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 8 | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Van Houten House | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 19 + 3 | Row 5 title = Premium character? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Limited time? | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Character Collection | Row 7 info = Kids }} Milhouse Van Houten is the second child character to be unlocked chronologically in The Simpsons: Tapped Out, preceded by Lisa, and followed by Bart and Martin. He is also the first character to not have a voice actor. About Milhouse Mussolini Van Houten (born July 1) is Bart Simpson's best friend. As the only child of Kirk and Luann, Milhouse's most distinctive physical traits are his blue hair, big nose and extreme nearsightedness (depicted by very small eyes), requiring thick glasses to correct. He has average intelligence but very poor social skills. Although devious in his own way, Milhouse is quite gullible, which is why he is often led into trouble by Bart, who is not shy about taking advantage of the other's naivete. Milhouse appears as a Masterbuilder in The Lego Movie. He also appears in the new Simpsons Lego sets. Despite being considered a nerd, Milhouse is of average intelligence (IQ ~100) but has poor social skills. He is also very clumsy, thus he is constantly led into trouble by the mischievous Bart, who is not shy about taking advantage of his naive, trusting and loyal friend. He also has a pet called Puppy Goo Goo and apparently is secretly in love with Mrs. Krabappel. Jobs Jobs Involved Lisa Simpson * Hold Hands With Milhouse - 15m Costumes * FitTM Milhouse * Magic Act Milhouse * Radioactive Milhouse * Sidekick Milhouse * Were-Milhouse Trivia * Originally, Milhouse was the only character in the Kids collection. This was perceived as a joke on Milhouse's social exclusion. However, when Martin Prince and then other kids were added after consecutives updates, it stopped the joke. * Milhouse's parents were introduced in the Level 37 update. Both have been added to a new character collection, Van Houtens, but Milhouse has not been added to this category, being for now the only Van Houten that is not part of that collection. * When Trick-or-treating during the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event, he appears in an astronaut costume. * Milhouse was the only character voiced by a recurring cast member to be in the initial release. Gallery File:Milhouse Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Milhouse Unlock Screen.png| 's unlock screen. File:milhouseart.png|Another artwork for the character. File:Milhouse in the show.png| in the show. File:Milhouse Trick-or-Treating Costume.png|Milhouse's Halloween costume during the Treehouse of Horror Events. File:Milhouse grand pumpkin.png|Milhouse hanging out with the Grand Pumpkin. File:MilhousePlane.jpg|Milhouse flying scale model perfectly level. File:MilhouseWodFir.jpg|Milhouse celebrating the 'WOD FIR'. File:MilhouseGrand.jpg|Milhouse hanging out with the Grand Pumpkin. File:MilhouseKite.jpg|Milhouse flying a kite. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Non Premium Items Category:Regular Characters Category:Regular Male Category:Youngsters Category:Investorette Boys Category:Rommelwood Students Category:Evergreen Terrors Category:Unvoiced Characters Category:Level 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Van Houtens